


Afraid of the Dark

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The case against alcohol, Sirius-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

The dungeons were dark and slimy and cold, and Severus liked them a great deal. Had them mapped out clearly in his mind, knew exactly where each combinations of lefts and rights would take him. Could trace each crack between the stones with skeleton-fingertips, ragged nails. 

Of course, there were other people who weren't so lucky. Muffled cursing echoed from behind him, and he recognized the dulcet tones of one Sirius Black as he hit something that he obviously hadn't known was there. Caught "fuckin' **dark** " and "hate it down here" before he gave in to his own special variety of evil chuckle. Which was a lot better if you could see him, actually, but it alerted the other boy to his presence. "Hello?" 

"Black, what **are** you doing?" And that was easier in the dark. The sounding cool part, the villain role, whatever you wanted to call it. Life was good as a disembodied voice. 

More shuffling, stumbling, and Black sounded closer this time. "Snape?" A hand grasped, found his arm, and held on for dear life. "There you are." And that seemed odd, because normally the ringleaders of his little gang - he and Potter - won't touch him with a ten-foot pole. 

Which was just fine with him. Or so he kept telling himself. He searched his brain for a new way to say "what are you doing," and finally settled on "That had better not be your hand on my arm." 

"Would you prefer it was some other part of me?" Black was all sex, all the time, and Severus felt his body go hot, eyes wide at that sultry tone. Told himself to ignore it, and concentrated on other things. For one, the smell of the breath that warmed his cheek, sweet and alcohol-laden. Black didn't act much different drunk, besides the. touching, but Severus thought that he'd probably be more fun this way. 

"You're disgusting, Black." Tried to pull away, but the grip on his forearm tightened, and there was a pleading note in the other disembodied voice this time: 

"Don't leave me here. I'll get lost, and when they find my body moldering I'll tell them it was your fault." Impossible to tell whether he knew he sounded insane, or not, and Severus just rolled his eyes. 

"You're also drunk," he commented dryly, and Black giggled like a lunatic. Which he was, and Severus wondered desperately how he could get out of this, this - whatever it was, he didn't want to know. 

Fingers traced their way distractedly through the textured hair that covered his limbs. "I know. S'not my fault." Wound a single path up the muscles of his arm, his shoulder, his neck... 

The hitch in his breath made him redundant. "What the **fuck** do you think you're doing?" Wanted so badly to shove him away, pull back from the touch, but he was. frozen. Knees suddenly so weak that he slumped back against the wall, closed his eyes and **prayed** that Black would stop. 

"Finding a new way to drive you insane," a roughened voice murmured very close to his ear. Traced the line of his jaw, barely missing his mouth, and Severus couldn't decide whether or not that was a good thing. Confusion and heat and Black's mocking blue eyes, just visible and glowing evilly in the dark, were making him angrier than he could ever remember being. Not that he could remember much, in his current state. 

The hand reached for his face again and this time he grabbed it, fumbled for the other wrist and pressed them both back into the familiar, friendly lines of the wall. Knew that hesitating would give the enemy a chance to recover, and leaned forward to cover that insolently smirking mouth with his. He felt a gasp beneath him, and took advantage of the opening to attack viciously, using his tongue almost as if he didn't want Black to breathe. 

And Black. Black was. clinging to him like the lost, drunken lunatic that he was, one arm around Severus' neck and the other bunching the front of his robes. Making soft, whimpering, almost puppy-like sounds that were the nicest things he'd heard in a long time. Because they meant that he wanted **more,** and Severus was only too ready to comply. Bit down hard on Black's lower lip, doing his best to say 'mine' without words, and tangled his fingers in silky hair to keep the other boy from moving away. 

He wasn't exactly sure how this worked. Thought about it before, obviously, everyone did, but as far as actual mechanics were concerned he was a little hazy. Wanted to grind down, hard with his hips, and when he did the dizzying ache there grew stronger, more intense, like an exotic burn wherever their bodies touched. 

Sirius could feel it too, he could tell, because he was arching into the contact as if he **wanted** to go up in flames, as if there was no other alternative. Severus made himself stop, just for a second, to pull off his robes, to help Sirius do the same, and just seeing the barest outlines of muscle beneath white t-shirt set him off again. Slammed them forward again, ripping cloth away from flesh and searching blindly for a nipple with one hand. Sirius' eyes gleamed oddly, dully, and he closed them. Didn't want to think about what they were doing, and Severus moved down to suck on his neck because he didn't want to think about it either. Fingers twisting, teasing, exploring under Sirius' shirt; Sirius moaned into his hair, licked his ear, and he wondered later why that was one of the only details he could remember from the whole experience. 

~ 

Cooling down and the complications were beginning to return. Severus' hands still braced on the wall on either side of Sirius, and all he could see was Sirius' shoulder heaving against the stone. **Really** didn't want to think about the fact that neither of them had their jeans fully closed, and he was in complete denial about the mess that covered their lower torsos. Turned his face slightly, and Sirius was looking down, away, anything to avoid eye contact in the growing dawn light. 

Fine with him, Severus told himself. He took a deep breath and backed off, spinning around in order to stop **trying** to get Sirius - **Black** \- to look at him. And to get himself feeling something that was remotely normal, to think of something clever to say that would make this mean less, that would make it all into the fucking **joke** he wished it were. Heard a zipper behind him, a swiftly-released breath that sounded like "ohgodohgodohgod," and he couldn't get back into his robe fast enough. All evidence of what they'd done covered, gone, save for a shadowy bruise on Black's neck that Severus couldn't help feeling a little bit proud of. 

Black opened his mouth, closed it again, and before he could spout some heroic, Potteresque gibberish about things being **different,** Severus walked away. Faded back into the shadows and let the other boy return to his sunlit world. Didn't let himself feel any regret, because if Black was afraid of the dark, that was his own damn problem.


End file.
